


Пять раз, когда Джиллиан Хольцман чувствовала себя ненужной, и один, когда все оказалось совсем не так

by alba_longa



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джиллиан Хольцман чувствовала себя ненужной, и один, когда все оказалось совсем не так.Five times when Jillian Holtzmann felt unwanted and one when she did not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для команды фемслеша на Фандомную битву — 2016  
> Игра Имаджинариум была выпущена в двухтысячных, но автор использовал допущение, что американские подростки в середине девяностых могли играть во что-то похожее.

— И будь осторожнее, милая! — голос мамы нагнал ее уже в дверях. Джилл, промычав на бегу что-то похожее на согласие, вылетела на улицу и помчалась к ребятам на детскую площадку. В их тихом городке, где никогда ничего не происходило, родители не боялись отпускать детей одних, пока было светло.

Стоял солнечный летний день, по голубому небу иногда проплывали редкие облачка. Прогноз обещал грозу, но пока ничто не говорило о том, что погода может испортиться. Поэтому мама отправила ее гулять, наказав немедленно возвращаться, если пойдет дождь.

Впрочем, Джиллиан Хольцман, обычно называемая Джилл (шести лет от роду, светлая шевелюра из непослушных нечесаных кудряшек, джинсовый комбинезон, пластырь на ободранном локте), слушала мать вполуха. Гораздо больше ее интересовало, возьмет ли с собой Пит, который жил через три дома, своего нового робота. Он вчера хвастался и обещал показать, но его мама могла и не разрешить.

Джиллиан, сколько себя помнила, всегда что-то разбирала или конструировала. Сначала башни и замки из кубиков, потом причудливые конструкции из блоков лего. Собирать модели по инструкции ей было неинтересно. Она очень хотела заполучить робота, но папа сказал, что она сломала все игрушки, которые ей подарили на прошлое Рождество, всего за несколько часов, и что роботы очень дорогие. Джилл возразила, что она их потом собрала обратно, а если где-то и остались лишние детали, то машинки после этого стали только лучше ездить. Папа тогда покачал головой, а мама улыбнулась и произнесла что-то про следующий день рождения. Но до него было еще далеко.

Ей нравилось играть с другими детьми почти так же сильно, как разбирать всякие механизмы и читать книжки. Особенно сейчас, когда на дворе было жаркое лето, а до возвращения в школу оставался еще почти целый месяц.

На площадке уже было несколько мальчиков и девочек, но Пит еще не пришел. Ребята играли в догонялки, и Джилл радостно к ним присоединилась. Довольно скоро появился Пит с сияющей на лице улыбкой. В руках он держал большого сине-красно-белого робота:

— Джилл, смотри!

Обернувшись на крик, она тут же помчалась к своему другу. Другие дети немедленно обступили их, и кто-то благоговейно прошептал:

— Это же настоящий Оптимус Прайм!

Потрогать предводителя автоботов хотелось всем, но многим быстро наскучило возиться с трансформером, и только Джиллиан с Питом не надоедало их занятие.

Время летело незаметно, но двое увлеченных роботом детей ничего не замечали. Ни сгустившихся туч и последовавших за ними родительских голосов, которые призывали своих чад домой, ни компании ребят на пару лет постарше, окончательно разогнавших всех с детской площадки. Их побаивались даже шестиклассники, а уж малыши вовсе разбегались при появлении «шайки будущих уголовников», как называла их старая миссис Беккет, когда мальчишки таскали яблоки из ее сада.

Их предводитель, крепкий паренек по имени Джимми, неспешно подошел к игравшей с роботом парочке:

— Ух ты, крутая штука? Чей?

Пит гордо ткнул себя в грудь.

— Круто! Дашь посмотреть? — Джимми требовательно протянул руку.  
Поколебавшись мгновение, Пит протянул ему своего Оптимуса Прайма.

Осмотрев со всех сторон игрушку, Джимми благосклонно кивнул, словно выдавая Питу свое персональное разрешение приносить робота на площадку.

— Суперский. Мы собираемся на реку, сплавлять плот. Пойдешь с нами? И робота захвати.

Пит задумался.

Джилл не припоминала, чтобы большие мальчики раньше приглашали его в свои игры.

— Будешь шоколадку? — широко улыбнувшись, добавил Джимми и сунул руку в карман.

Такое откровенное дружелюбие окончательно покорило Пита.

Он был щуплым и стеснительным. До Джилл, которая не пользовалась популярностью у других детей из-за своих странных высказываний, с ним и вовсе никто не хотел общаться.

Пит переводил взгляд со старой подруги на нового друга. Джилл с огорчением поняла, что проигрывает. Ее частенько дразнили и редко приглашали поиграть. Кто захочет выбрать ее, когда рядом этот Джимми и с ним компания настоящих крутых парней?

Прихватив робота, Пит неуверенно потопал вместе с новым другом к остальным мальчишкам.

— А я? — непроизвольно вырвалось у молчавшей до того Джилл.

Джимми обернулся:

— Наши игры не для девчонок. Тем более не для тебя, Джилли-дурилли.

Они уходили, а Джилл стояла и смотрела им вслед. На ее глазах блестели слезы, но она упрямо не двигалась с места, крепко сжимая маленькие кулачки.

Вдали загрохотало, и через мгновение разразился ливень. Крупные капли стекали по ее щекам и неприятно холодили за шиворотом, но ей было все равно. Джилл медленно побрела домой.

Этим же вечером разгневанная мама Пита пришла к ним домой. Сын рассказал ей, кричала она, как эта ненормальная Джилл сломала его робота, сплавив на плоту по реке. Мама привела Джилл на кухню и потребовала от нее рассказать правду, но Джиллиан испугалась и не могла говорить в присутствии чужой женщины. Взрослые все время кричали друг на друга, но даже в этих криках Джилл услышала, что Пит пришел домой после дождя, грязный с ног до головы и с разбитой игрушкой в руках. Мама Джиллиан же точно помнила, что дочь вернулась лишь только ливень начался. Раскрасневшаяся от злости мать Пита все же поняла, что девочка не виновата, и со стыдом ретировалась.

На следующий день родители отвезли Джилл в самый большой магазин с игрушками, который был в округе, и она выбрала себе собственного трансформера, одного из протектоботов. Позже, на день рождения и Рождество, Джилл получила еще несколько игрушек из этой серии и смогла собрать Дефенсора.

Но разделить радость ей было не с кем.

С Питом они больше не разговаривали.

***

Джиллиан нажала на кнопку звонка. Был ранний вечер: ветер уже утих, но еще не стемнело. Сумерки едва-едва начинали раскрашивать мир серыми тенями. Впрочем, Джиллиан не замечала этого — на ней красовались очки с желтыми стеклами. Одетая в простые джинсы и толстовку, под мышкой она держала новенькую, еще не распакованную коробку с настольной игрой, а в рюкзаке за плечами болтались несколько пачек чипсов и лежала аккуратно сложенная пижама.

Честно говоря, она предпочла бы провести вечер дома, читая фантастику или копаясь в двигателе старого дедушкиного бьюика, стоявшего в гараже. В свои тринадцать она могла бы работать помощником автомеханика, если бы, конечно, кто-нибудь захотел взять ее на работу. Родители не одобряли ее увлечения, но и не препятствовали им, здраво рассуждая, что в жизни все может пригодиться.

По этой же причине она сейчас стояла под дверью своей кузины Сьюзан, родители которой уехали на выходные, оставив дом в полное распоряжение дочери. Кузина сначала не собиралась звать свою странную родственницу, но ее мать поставила однозначное условие: или Джиллиан будет с ними, или никакой ночевки подружек. Тетю Джиллиан очень расстраивало, что ее племянница бегает с мальчишками и совсем не общается с девочками из «подходящего круга». Поэтому Сьюзан позвонила Джиллиан домой и сухо пригласила в гости.

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла светловолосая девочка чуть выше Джиллиан ростом. Нацепив на лицо дежурную улыбку, она помахала своим дяде и тете, которые привезли кузину, но не стали выходить из автомобиля, и посторонилась, пропуская Джиллиан. Машина тронулась с места.

На диване в гостиной сидели три девочки и смотрели по телевизору какое-то скучное шоу. С точки зрения Джиллиан, почти все передачи были невыносимо скучны. Разве может нормальный человек два часа подряд смотреть на то, как выбирают наряды и делают макияж различные звезды? Но она благоразумно держала язык за зубами, руководствуясь наставлениями матери. Сьюзан неохотно представила кузину своим гостям, а те неохотно поздоровались в ответ.

Прибыла пицца, которая была съедена с огромным энтузиазмом. Правда, пара девочек немного поворчали на тему того, что такая еда вредна для фигуры, но остальные их не поддержали. Вечер между тем вступил в свои права, и компания переместилась в спальню Сьюзан, в розовую комнату, дизайном похожую на домик Барби.

Переодевшись в пижамы и расположившись на большом пушистом ковре, девочки принялись рассматривать косметику кузины, что было еще скучнее и невыносимее, чем ТВ-шоу, и Джиллиан впервые за весь вечер решилась подать голос:

— Как насчет настолки? — она указала на коробку, принесенную с собой.

— А что там у тебя? — рыжеволосая девочка потянулась к игре и оживилась, увидев название, — о, прикольная штука! Сью, давай сыграем?

— Да, давай, — присоединилась к ней еще одна.

Сьюзан недовольно поджала губы:

— Раз вы так хотите, — и добавила, обращаясь к Джиллиан, — правила есть?

Правила были, но играть по ним быстро наскучило, и тогда рыжеволосая предложила:

— Давайте лучше играть в ассоциации?

— Это как? — спросила Джиллиан.

— Ну, вытягиваешь карточку и рассказываешь, что именно ты видишь. Хотя нет, лучше говоришь предложение, а остальные дополняют.

— Хорошо, — обрадовалась Джиллиан, — тогда я первая.

И, не дав остальным времени на ответ, она вытащила карту из середины уже собранной воедино колоды.

Среди стаи белых птиц на фоне голубого неба летел морж. Пятнистый хвост был поднят вверх, глаза закрыты темными очками, а в одной из ласт он удерживал видавший лучшие времена чемоданчик.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джиллиан начала:

— Он добивается своих целей необычными средствами. Взлетел, используя рыбий хвост!

— Точно! Глядите, какой у него чемодан, наверняка любит путешествовать, — радостно воскликнула рыженькая.

— Но сейчас он летит в отпуск в теплые края, видите темные очки? — заметила пухленькая шатенка.

— У него ужасный вкус в одежде, — подхватила высокая брюнетка, лучшая подруга Сьюзан, — вы только посмотрите на эти жуткие пятна.

— Да он просто белая ворона, — скривилась Сьюзан, — совсем как ты, Джиллиан.  
Другие девочки косо посмотрели на хозяйку вечеринки, и игра продолжилась. Рыженькая (Энни) и пухленькая шатенка (Мэри) вместе с Джиллиан веселились, придумывая ассоциации к картинкам. Сьюзан со своей подружкой, имени которой Джилл (так ее стали называть Энни и Мэри) не запомнила, изредка поддакивали. По лицу Сьюзан было заметно, что отнюдь не так она планировала провести этот вечер.

Девочки угомонились далеко за полночь. На ночь Сьюзан отправила Джиллиан на диван в гостиной, и после ни разу не приглашала ее к себе. К сожалению, Энни и Мэри учились в частной школе, и Джиллиан больше никогда с ними не виделась. Впрочем, не факт, что правильные домашние девочки разделили бы ее увлечения. По крайней мере, сами они не изъявляли желания общаться.

***

Хольцман стояла перед зеркалом и пыталась что-то сделать с волосами. Чисто вымытые и высушенные феном кудряшки привычно торчали во все стороны. Обычно это не беспокоило Джиллиан. Но сегодня она должна выглядеть хорошо, сегодня она идет в кафе с самой красивой девушкой колледжа.

Она познакомилась со Стейси несколько месяцев назад, в самом начале семестра. Высокая эффектная брюнетка подошла к ней перед лекцией по геометрии и, улыбнувшись, попросила разрешения присесть рядом. Джиллиан тут же подвинулась, однако заговорить с незнакомкой не решилась. Никаких иллюзий быть не могло. Джиллиан успела усвоить, что таких девушек не интересуют гики-лесбиянки, куда чаще они ходят на лекции по точным наукам с целью подыскать себе мужей из подходящего круга.

Но эта девушка смогла ее удивить. Она внимательно следила за тем, что говорил профессор, и записывала лекцию в тетрадь аккуратным строгим почерком. Когда занятие закончилось, а Джиллиан уже сложила вещи в сумку и направилась к выходу, ее окликнул негромкий голос:

— Извини, можно тебя спросить…

Изумленная Джиллиан резко развернулась. Рядом с ней стояла та самая брюнетка, которая сегодня улыбнулась ей.

— Привет, я Стейси.

— Хольцман, — с небольшой задержкой отозвалась Джиллиан. Парни из лаборатории предпочитали называть ее по фамилии, потому что ее имя казалось им слишком «женским». Наверно, в этом присутствовала скрытая насмешка, на которую стоило обидеться, но Джиллиан Хольцман было все равно. Она обычно представлялась как Джилл понравившимся в баре девушкам, но сейчас они находились в университете, да и девушка была, вероятно, будущей коллегой, а не приятной компанией на одну ночь.

— Слышала, ты хорошо разбираешься в плоскостях и телах, — продолжила Стейси.

— Есть такое, — самодовольно улыбнулась Джиллиан, проглотив двусмысленный комментарий о том, что она хороша еще и в укладывании тел на плоские поверхности.

— Ух, здорово! — Стейси выглядела очень довольной, как будто нашла решение важной проблемы, — я пропустила первые две лекции и не совсем поняла сегодняшнюю. Поможешь разобраться?

Хольцман задумчиво посмотрела на свои ботинки. Последний проблеск надежды на личный интерес со стороны этой Стейси только что погас.

— Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста, — тихо произнесла ее новая знакомая и, покопавшись в сумочке, извлекла элегантный дамский кошелек, — ты не думай, я тебе заплачу. Мне очень-очень важно понять, что к чему, а к парням я не хочу обращаться. Ну, понимаешь, еще приставать начнут.

«А вдруг я начну приставать, не боишься?» — чуть было не ляпнула Джиллиан, вовремя прикусив язык. Стейси ничем не заслужила такого отношения.

Джиллиан коротко кивнула.

— Отлично! — просияла Стейси, обмахиваясь своим кошельком, длинным, как сложенный веер, — тогда завтра в библиотеке?

На следующий день они встретились там после занятий. Стейси не была притворщицей, она старалась во всем разобраться: задавала вопросы, прилежно конспектировала пояснения и делала заметки. Джиллиан поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравится объяснять, и осталась довольна собой. Денег она не взяла, отшутившись, что Стейси будет должна ей кофе, и проводила однокурсницу до ее общежития на другом конце кампуса, прежде чем пойти к себе.

На следующей неделе Стейси снова села рядом на лекции. Им нравилось болтать о математике и физике. Библиотека стала постоянным местом их встреч. Джиллиан нравилось не только объяснять Стейси недопонятое на лекциях, но и просто находиться с ней рядом. Иногда она просто читала книгу, пока Стейси чертила графики или обводила формулы аккуратными красными рамочками. После они в хорошую погоду частенько гуляли в парке неподалеку, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы покормить уток в идеально круглом, словно вычерченном циркулем пруду. Тёмными вечерами Джиллиан всегда провожала свою подругу. Да, теперь она могла сказать, что они подружились.

Джиллиан понятия не имела, что значат для Стейси их отношения, но сама довольно скоро осознала, что влюбилась в эту девушку, слишком красивую, совершенно нереальную. Признаться или предпринять какие-то шаги было слишком сложно, и Джиллиан смирилась с тем, что Стейси никогда не догадается о том, что творится в ее душе.

Но однажды вечером они сидели в пиццерии и потягивали пиво в ожидании заказа, ежась от холода. Осень окончательно вступила в свои права, погода испортилась. То ли пиво было крепким, то ли на голодный желудок оно производило ошеломляющий эффект, но Джиллиан не удержалась от шутки с двойным дном, а Стейси, всегда собранная и никогда ничего подозрительного не замечавшая, ее подхватила. Она сидела напротив, улыбаясь с хитрецой, и, казалось, все понимала. Более того — казалось, что ей понравилось.

Поэтому Джиллиан набралась храбрости и пригласила Стейси в кино. Она взяла билеты на последний ряд, а когда поставила попкорн на подлокотник между их креслами, Стейси убрала его и во время фильма шутливо шлепала Джиллиан по руке.

Фильм закончился поздно.

Сквозь клочья осенних облаков на них посматривали звезды.

Сжавшись от пронизывающего до костей ветра, они поймали попутку, водителем которой оказался их однокурсник.

— Привет, — сказал он и присвистнул, — вот это встреча! А это Марк, мой друг, будущий юрист.

Марк помахал им из темноты на заднем сиденье.

— Вы стопроцентно из кино, — сказал он, приглашая Стейси сесть рядом с ним. — Фильм шикарен. Бьюсь об заклад, вы с Джонни Деппа глаз не спускали.

Его друг лишь раздосадованно хмыкнул.

Джиллиан легко представила себе, как за несколько секунд до встречи эти двое держали пари, с кем предпочтет ехать Стейси. Ну, а как же — иначе оба парня сели бы впереди. Сама она неохотно плюхнулась на сиденье рядом с водителем и уставилась на беспросветную ночь за окном.

Прощаясь, будущий юрист дал Стейси номер своего телефона.

На следующей неделе Стейси отменила встречу в библиотеке, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Увидев грустное лицо Джиллиан, она предложила сходить в выходные куда-нибудь, и та согласилась. Джиллиан вызвалась все организовать. Она дозвонилась до недавно приглянувшегося ей кафе, заказала столик и отправила Стейси СМС с временем и местом встречи, и получила в ответ короткое «ОК».

Джиллиан тщательно отгладила брюки и блузку, начистила ботинки, даже купила небольшой букетик цветов. И вот сейчас даже попыталась уложить волосы красиво.  
Взглянув на часы и поняв, что уже опаздывает, Джиллиан быстро заколола волосы, решив, что им уже ничем не поможешь, и помчалась в заведение. Она выбрала кафе довольно далеко от кампуса, потому что не хотела, чтобы встрече помешали старые знакомые. Столик был заказан на 18 часов, Джиллиан примчалась в 17-55. Стейси еще не было.

Официант принес меню, но она сослалась на то, что ждет подругу, и попросила пока только стакан воды. Прошло десять минут, пятнадцать, Джиллиан по-прежнему сидела в одиночестве. Она попыталась позвонить, но Стейси не брала трубку. Официанты ходили мимо и бросали подозрительные взгляды на потерянно выглядевшую девушку.

Прошел почти час, прежде чем Джиллиан свыклась с мыслью, что Стейси не придет. Расплатившись по счету, она понуро побрела к выходу. И столкнулась в дверях со своей подругой, шедшей под руку с давешним юристом.

— Привет, — удивилась Стейси, — что ты тут делаешь?

— Да так, знаешь ли, зашла ненадолго, — с губ Джиллиан сорвался язвительный комментарий, — люблю бывать в таких местах.

— Тут правда прикольно, — согласилась Стейси, — я так рада, что Марк пригласил меня сюда сегодня.

— Марк? — удивленно приподняла бровь Джиллиан.

Парень улыбнулся и протянул ей руку для знакомства:

— Привет, Стейси говорила мне о тебе, ты лучшая на курсе и очень ей помогаешь.  
Хольцман молча пожала руку. Возникла неловкая пауза.

— Ладно, я пойду, — наконец нарушила она молчание, — хорошего вам вечера.  
Джиллиан медленно возвращалась домой. Стояла тихая лунная ночь, столь редкая для ноября, но Джиллиан было наплевать. Глаза, однако, оставались сухими, хотя ей казалось, словно часть ее сегодня умерла. Ей случалось раньше влюбляться в девушек без надежды на взаимность, но никогда чувства не заходили так далеко. И никогда до этого дня ей не было так больно и так одиноко.

Стейси по-прежнему была с ней дружелюбна и садилась рядом, но Джиллиан отвечала на вопросы сухо, а предложения вновь позаниматься в библиотеке отклоняла под предлогом, что ее эксперимент по физике частиц требовал пристального внимания. Она так и не узнала, поняла ли Стейси, что поступила некрасиво. Спрашивать ее об этом Джиллиан не собиралась.

В конце концов, у Хольцман, лучшей студентки на курсе, было много разных занятий, чтобы тратить время на всякие пустяки.

***

Они встретились в баре «Зеленые помидоры», название которого очевидным образом намекало на публику, которая предпочитала там собираться. Владелица была большой поклонницей вышедшего в конце восьмидесятых романа, но обстановка внутри была вполне современной. Заведение не относилось к исключительно лесбийским, но приставать к женщинам, даже просто предлагая выпить, мужчинам категорически не рекомендовалось. Недовольных быстро выставляла охрана, часто для их же блага: компания подвыпивших бучей ничем не отличалась от компании пьяных лесорубов. И те, и другие буквально искали повода для хорошей драки.

Джиллиан нравилось бывать там. Музыкальный автомат позволял выбрать ее любимые песни, а за стойкой наливали вкусное пиво. Но самое главное — в баре «Зеленые помидоры» было проще всего знакомиться с девушками.

Вот и сегодня она искала приятной компании. Ранним пятничным вечером в заведении было немноголюдно, хотя за столиками уже кто-то сидел. Джиллиан предпочитала пить пиво и высматривать девушек с высокого стула у барной стойки. К концу второго бокала приключений все еще не намечалось, и она раздумывала, взять третий или же вернуться домой в одиночестве, как вдруг кто-то положил руку ей на плечо.

— Боже мой, Джилл! Ты ведь Джилл, правда? — приветливо улыбнулась рыжеволосая девушка. — Ты должна меня вспомнить. Я Энни, мы с тобой когда-то играли в настолку у Стервы Сью.

— Привет, Энни, — лучезарно улыбнулась ей Джиллиан, — такого летающего моржа разве забудешь! Будешь пиво?

Энни кивнула и Джиллиан заказала им по кружке, ничем не выдавая того, что ее приятно удивило прозвище кузины.

Они быстро разговорились, и вечер пролетел практически незаметно. Рыженькая Энни осталось такой же жизнерадостной и болтливой, так что Джиллиан почти не приходилось ничего говорить. Чему она была только рада. За столько лет она все еще не научилась держать рот на замке, и периодически оттуда вылетали фразы, над которыми люди в лучшем случае удивленно смеялись.

Энни улыбалась Джиллиан, брала ее руки в свои, прижималась во время танца. Их совместный уход в сторону дома рыженькой был вполне закономерным. Джиллиан понятия не имела, что именно объединило их. С Энни было легко общаться, ей давно не попадались такие девушки. Но, возможно, именно ностальгия придавала вечеру особый шарм. Или же то, что Энни так же терпеть не могла ее кузину. В любом случае, Джиллиан чертовски наслаждалась происходящим.

Несколько раз по дороге они останавливались, чтобы поцеловаться, но прошли мимо нескольких подходящих переулков, где Джиллиан смогла бы продемонстрировать свои навыки. Поэтому ее возбуждение только нарастало, и в своих мечтах она проигрывала сценарии потрясающей ночи на большой кровати.

К удивлению Джиллиан, в доме Энни не было пусто. На веранде в кресле-качалке сидел молодой мужчина и читал газету при свете вычурной настольной лампы. Увидев их, он неторопливо поднялся и поздоровался.

Энни как будто замешкалась.

— Джилл, это Джим, мой парень. Ты только не волнуйся, он не будет нам мешать, просто посмотрит. — Заговорщически подмигнув, она добавила, — хотя, если хочешь, можем попробовать и втроем, мне нравится быть начинкой в сэндвиче.

Джиллиан на мгновение впала в ступор. Парень кого-то напоминал.

Он взглянул на нее так, словно выдал ей разрешение быть с его девушкой этой ночью, и тут Джиллиан все поняла. Ей вспомнился дождь и разбитый робот, и самодовольный мальчишка, за которым стайкой бежала малышня.

Джимми вырос, но почти не изменился.

Было заметно, что он никогда никуда не то что из штата, из города не выезжал, разве что где-то сидел. С возрастом его былая крутизна сильно подрастратилась.  
Но по большому счету ей не было до этого дела. Гораздо важнее оказалось то, что Энни, такая милая и замечательная Энни, ее подставила, даже не спросив, что она по этому поводу думает и хочет ли вообще чего-то подобного. Горькое, неприятное чувство поселилось где-то внутри живота. Джиллиан повернулась и зашагала в сторону своего дома.

— Катись-катись, — полетел ей в спину голос парня, — ты что, ее не узнала? Ах да, ты же росла не здесь. Это же чокнутая Джилли-дурилли, мы ее так все в детстве называли. Говорят, она закончила MIT и почти попала на работу в какое-то крутое место, но ее выгнали. Чокнутая, что с нее возьмешь…

До переезда в Нью-Йорк, где ей суждено было встретиться с Эбби, оставалось три месяца.

***

— Эрин, если ты не скажешь адрес таксисту, он не сможет отвезти тебя домой, — втолковывала ей Хольцман. Она и сама была нетрезва, но, по крайней мере, держалась на ногах. Гилберт же развезло так, что без поддержки она того и гляди рухнула бы в лужу.

Сегодня они отмечали очередное успешное «обезпризрачивание» старого особняка в исторической части города. Владелец не поскупился на гонорар. В их любимом баре минувшим вечером проходила акция «вторая стопка бесплатно», и довольные охотницы не рассчитали свои силы. Впрочем, Пэтти и Эбби уже ушли, слегка пошатываясь, в их штаб-квартиру, куда недавно переехали в целях экономии. Хольцман тоже по большей части ночевала у себя в лаборатории, но у нее была собственная квартира в приличной части города, купленная на доставшееся от бабушки наследство. Эрин не хотела круглосуточно находиться на рабочем месте и продолжала снимать жилье, однако никто из коллег никогда не был у нее дома.

— Нескжу. Нхчу дмой, — почти неразборчиво пробормотала доктор Гилберт.  
Хольцман приняла решение и, усадив Эрин на заднее сиденье и устроившись рядом, назвала водителю свой адрес.

Квартира Хольцман была довольно просторной и когда-то даже весьма приличной. Но инженеру некогда было заниматься такими пустяками, как наведение порядка, поэтому внутри царил порядочный бедлам. Повсюду были разбросаны книжки и какие-то железяки. Впрочем, ничего радиоактивного Хольцман дома не держала. Она была не настолько беспечна, как считали многие, и кроме того, прекрасно понимала, что в случае чего соседи затаскают по судам.

Эрин уже немного пришла в себя и, когда Хольцман сняла с нее пальто в прихожей, смогла дойти до спальни по прямой и присесть на краешек кровати. Она была в красивом темном платье, и, очевидно, нуждалась в другой одежде для сна. Покопавшись в ящиках комода, Хольц извлекла оттуда безразмерную чистую футболку с выцветшим рисунком, и оставила ее на кровати. Себе она захватила пижаму и направилась было в гостиную, переодеться, но тихий голос заставил ее обернуться.

— Хольц, я не могу справиться с молнией, — на удивление внятно произнесла Гилберт, — пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Хольцман вернулась, и, стараясь не смотреть на обнаженную спину, нащупала застежку и расстегнула платье. Незачем лишний раз возбуждать воображение и давать себе ложную надежду.

Когда она снова появилась в спальне, на всякий случай выждав лишние несколько минут, Эрин уже натянула футболку и забралась под одеяло. Платье висело на стуле, ботинки с острыми каблуками валялись на полу рядом с кроватью. Хольцман протянула коллеге стакан с водой и приказала:

— Выпей, а то утром будет плохо.

Взяв стакан обеими руками, доктор Гилберт медленно, почти через силу осушила его. Было похоже, что пить ей совершенно не хотелось. Когда стакан опустел, Хольцман чувствовала себя такой же опустошенной. Все поводы оставаться в этой комнате исчерпали себя. Нужно было возвращаться в гостиную на диван.

— Хольц, пожалуйста, останься, — снова задержал ее тихий неуверенный голос.

— Эрин, в нашем случае спать в одной постели не лучшая идея.

— Почему? — похоже, Гилберт искренне недоумевала.

Хольцман, не оборачиваясь, присела на край собственной постели. Она спиной ощущала присутствие Эрин, было приятно и грустно одновременно. Глубоко вздохнув, Хольцман произнесла:

— Мы коллеги. И, может быть, друзья. И ты знаешь, что я предпочитаю девушек. Если мы… если мы проснемся утром вместе… я не хочу, чтобы ты сожалела об этом.

— А если я скажу, что не буду сожалеть?

— Эрин. Ты пьяна. Ты не отвечаешь за себя.

— Может быть я не настолько пьяна, — неожиданно трезвым голосом отозвалась Эрин. Она провела рукой по спине Хольцман, ласково, едва касаясь, и добавила, — честно, я просто не хочу спать одна. У тебя тут… одиноко. Ну пожалуйста, Хольц.

— Ладно. Сейчас вернусь, — пробормотала Хольцман и вышла из спальни, проклиная себя за неожиданную податливость. Снова набрав воды и погасив везде свет, она вернулась и поставила стакан на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

— Двигайся, — сказала она Эрин и, выключив ночник, легла с краю кровати на спину. Через мгновение тонкая, почти невесомая рука обхватила ее чуть пониже груди, а в левое плечо уткнулся лоб прекрасной женщины. Женщины, которую она любила, но никогда не осмелилась бы ей признаться. Стопроцентно гетеросексуальной особы, которой было просто холодно и одиноко хмурой осенней ночью и которой вовсе не нужны были отношения с эксцентричной лесбиянкой.

Эрин моментально заснула, прижавшись к Хольцман, а она долго лежала и смотрела в потолок, где тускло светились наклеенные звезды.

Утро застало ее в одиночестве. Хольц села в кровати, уставившись на свои руки, и глубоко задумалась. Вылезать из постели не хотелось, Эрин ушла и, скорее всего, больше не вернется, и вот теперь придется расплачиваться за мгновения недосчастья. В квартире было тихо, вещи Эрин исчезли из спальни. Стакан на тумбочке был передвинут, но жидкости, казалось, только прибавилось.

«Налила мне воды и ушла», — тоскливо подумала Хольцман, — «какая забота!»

Она знала, что нужно встать, принять душ, одеться и идти на работу, но ничего этого делать не было ни сил, ни желания. Она могла бы запереться в лаборатории и заняться чем-то, что отвлекло бы ее от тяжелых мыслей. Но Хольц понимала, что невозможно вечно избегать человека, с которым тебе приходится сражаться плечом к плечу.

Хорошо, если Эрин сделает вид, что ничего не было. Впрочем, зачем ей делать вид? Между ними действительно ничего не было, просто выпившие коллеги уснули в одной кровати. Неловкая ситуация, о которой никто не будет распространяться. И никто не будет жалеть Хольцман, и говорить ей утешительные слова.

Хольцман понятия не имела, знали ли Эбби и Пэтти о ее чувствах к доктору Гилберт. Эбби долгое время была ее единственным другом, а Пэтти просто хорошо разбиралась в людях. Но обе они никогда ничего ей об этом не говорили. Наверное, считали, что это не их дело. Ну и ладно. Здесь они помочь не смогут.

Вечно прятаться в спальне было невозможно, да и организм настойчиво намекал, что неплохо было бы посетить туалет. Хольцман заставила себя встать, подойти к двери и открыть ее.

***

За барной стойкой, отделявшей кухню от гостиной, сидела доктор Эрин Гилберт и пила дымящийся ароматный кофе из бумажного стаканчика, читая свежие новости. На столе перед ней лежала булочка, от которой она отщипывала небольшие кусочки, когда перелистывала газету.

Хольцман смотрела на нее и не верила своим глазам. Эрин не сбежала, она просто вышла и вернулась, и теперь сидит в своем красивом платье на ее замызганной кухне.

Заметив движение, Эрин подняла глаза и, улыбнувшись, произнесла:

— Доброе утро. Хотела приготовить завтрак, но у тебя в холодильнике хоть шаром покати. Хорошо, тут за углом есть неплохая пекарня, я посмотрела по карте. Я взяла тебе кофе, — она указала кивком на второй стакан, стоявший рядом.

— Ты… принесла мне кофе? — с недоверием переспросила Хольцман.

— И булочку, — согласилась Гилберт. — Ты бы предпочла завтрак в постель? Хм, думаю, пока что ты этого не заслуживаешь, — лукаво добавила она.

— Эрин, — только и смогла выдавить Хольцман. В горле у нее моментально пересохло. Подойдя к стойке, она взяла кофе и сделала несколько глотков. Потом откусила кусочек булочки, потом другой, и не заметила, как прикончила и то, и другое.

Честно говоря, Хольцман было немного не по себе. Она просто не знала, что нужно говорить. У нее были женщины, но никогда не было отношений. В юности она просто приходила в гей-клуб, находила девушку и трахала ее в туалете или переулке, куда выходила задняя дверь заведения. Став постарше, она все чаще уезжала к девушкам домой, или же они ловили такси и снимали номер в мотеле. Мало кто из этих женщин дотрагивался до нее. Несколько раз она оставалась в чужой постели до утра, но девушки, едва проснувшись, все равно выставляли ее за дверь. И никто никогда не кормил ее завтраком, и тем более не делал этого у нее дома.

Впрочем, у них с Эрин ничего не было. Они просто друзья, и поэтому она принесла ей завтрак, как иногда приносила в штаб-квартиру пончики на всех. «Точно, — подумала Хольцман, — теперь все сходится, и надо быть вежливой».

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, — подождешь, пока я приму душ, а? Потом вместе поедем на работу. Если хочешь, тоже можешь помыться, только боюсь, что мой гардероб тебе не очень-то подходит.

Эрин отложила газету, встала и подошла к ней.

— Хольцман, — взяв ее за руку, Гилберт продолжила, — а ведь мы с тобой уже трезвые.

— Вот именно, поэтому пора собираться.

— Черт побери, Хольцман, ну почему ты иногда такая тупая? — с досадой произнесла Эрин, а потом совершила невероятное.

Она коснулась ее губ своими.

Поцелуй вышел быстрым и непонятным. Хольцман моментально отстранилась и недоверчиво уставилась на коллегу:

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Эрин покраснела и отвернулась. Опустив голову, она тихо произнесла:

— Извини. Я просто… я думала, что тебе нравлюсь. Забудь. Больше такое не повторится, — Эрин поспешно схватила сумочку и направилась к выходу из квартиры.

Несколько мгновений Хольцман смотрела ей вслед, не двигаясь. Но действовать нужно было прямо сейчас. Она догнала Эрин в прихожей, где та замешкалась, надевая пальто и не попадая в рукава.

Аккуратно схватив ее за предплечье, Хольц мягко сказала:

— Эрин. Эрин, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Когда та подняла взгляд, Хольцман продолжила:

— Ты мне нравишься, очень. Но я считала, что ты относишься ко мне только как к коллеге. Боялась потерять нашу дружбу.

Эрин посмотрела на нее. Во взгляде читались неверие и еще что-то. Нечто странное, что Хольцман никак не могла понять. Но отвращения, ненависти, ярости там точно не было.

Эрин смотрела на нее, но не отвечала. Поэтому Джиллиан, собравшись с духом, произнесла:

— Пожалуйста, останься.

Молча сбросив пальто, Эрин обхватила ее обеими руками, уткнувшись носом в шею. Хольцман неловко обняла Гилберт за талию и притянула близко, как только возможно.

Они долго стояли, обнявшись, и ничего не говорили. Хольцман не могла мыслить связно, поэтому она просто вдыхала запах волос женщины, которую любила и которой была нужна.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо дайреюзеру tal_ch за бетинг и ценные замечания в процессе написания :)


End file.
